In a rolling bearing device for a wheel, it has been found out that in case where a brake disk mounting surface of the rolling bearing device for the wheel is inclined with respect to a plane which is perpendicular to a rotation center axis of the rolling bearing device for the wheel, mounting of a brake disk to a brake disk mounting surface becomes unstable and distortion of the brake disk is increased, and a strange noise is likely to occur when brake is put on. Moreover, it is said that a strange noise is most likely to occur, particularly in case where the brake disk mounting surface is in a center convex shape in which the brake disk mounting surface protrudes toward a brake disk side with respect to the plane perpendicular to the rotation center axis of the bearing device in an area close to the center axis. Speaking ideally, it is preferable that an entirety of the brake disc mounting surface may be aligned with the plane perpendicular to the rotation center axis. If not, however, it may be desirable to produce the bearing device such a manner that the brake disk mounting surface may be formed in a concave shape (a center concave shape) in which the area close to the center axis is dented so as to be apart from the brake disk side, but not in a center convex shape, has been more and more increased. As described above, the request that the brake disk mounting surface may be formed in a plane perpendicular to the rotation center axis but not in a center convex shape, or in a non center convex shape, that is, a center concave shape, has been more and more increased.
As a conventional method of producing a rolling bearing device for a wheel, there is a disclosure of Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2005-1061 (Patent Document 1). In this method of producing the rolling bearing device for the wheel, in a state where a center axis of the rolling bearing device for the wheel is directed in a vertical direction after an outer ring, an inner ring, and a plurality of balls have been assembled, a flange part formed at one end of the outer ring at a lower side in the vertical direction is fixed to a securing table of the rolling bearing device for the wheel. Then, by rotating a spindle incorporated in one end of the inner ring at an upper side in the vertical direction, a flange surface of a flange part which is formed at one end of the inner ring at an upper side in the vertical direction is rotated to bring this flange surface which is rotating into contact with a rotary grinding wheel, whereby the flange surface of the inner ring is ground.
However, in the above described conventional method of producing the rolling bearing device for the wheel, there is a problem that it is difficult to vary a position of the rotary grinding wheel according to a grinding position of the flange surface, even though the flange surface is intended to be ground in a determined center concave shape, and hence, it is difficult to enhance shaping accuracy of the flange surface with respect to the determined shape, when the flange surface is formed in a center concave shape.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-1061